Undoubtedly Yours
by SomedayIWillFly
Summary: It starts off as a simple memory, of them as age 8. So many more memories come from this memory. NaruHina


Undoubtedly Yours

A young Hinata, around the age of 8, watched as the blonde haired boy wolfed down his lunch, and was surprised he ate that fast with that much. She was sitting next to him at lunch time at the academy, and this was the first she had met him. After he finished his big portion he suddenly looked over to her and pointed at the remains of her lunch saying, "Are you gonna eat that?" Hinata was surprised but shook her head, hesitantly. "Great! Can I have it then?" Hinata nodded slowly as he began to take it to his side. She had never paid much attention to this boy until now and at first she thought he was a little strange. That was until they got put in the same class at the Ninja Academy in Konoha. This is where her affection for him began. And, well, these feelings never left her. Now she is 15 and her affection has grown into much more.

Hinata awoke with a start because of the dream. She hadn't forgotten that moment; it kind of haunted her now. _Stupid dream…it comes almost every night. _Hinata sighed and put on her ninja attire, ready for whatever would come her way. After eating her breakfast and exiting her house she wandered around until she saw Kiba looking more excited than usual. "Hey, Hinata!" He ran over to her ecstatically, but before she could say 'hello' he exclaimed, "Good news! Naruto is coming back from his mission! He should be here by dinner!" Hinata couldn't help but to form a smile. "Really…?" Kiba nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! You should greet 'im when he gets back!" Hinata nodded, but had a doubtful look on her face. "Hey, Hinata…Don't get cold feet…" Hinata shook her head, "It's not that…it's just…What do I say?" Kiba sighed, "Just greet 'im like you usually do. He loves that!" After a short pause he then ran off snickering. Hinata stood there, dazed. _He loves that?_ The statement Kiba had made echoed in her mind, until she finally began to walk off.

Naruto had just gotten back from his mission and it was already close to dinner, and he was ready to **eat and sleep.** Where to eat? No brainer. It was like his mind was set. Eat at Ichiraku's, go home and sleep. On his way to Ichiraku's he hadn't expected to meet anyone that was, until he heard someone quietly say behind him, "W-Welcome back…Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't even have to ask to guess who it was, "Hinata!" he exclaimed as he swung himself around. She smiled shyly, and nodded. "It's great to see you again after such a long time Hinata," Naruto exclaimed. Hinata smiled and began to blush, "Same here." Naruto looked from Ichiraku to Hinata, "Hey you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Even though Naruto didn't notice what was packed with that statement, Hinata felt her face grow warm. "S-Sure." Naruto grinned, "Great! Dinner is always better with more than one person, especially if that person is a friend!" He pulled her towards Ichiraku and they ordered their meals.

Hinata had already grown full and stopped eating, but she soon found herself staring at Naruto eating his ramen exceedingly fast…. After he finished his ramen in satisfaction he looked at Hinata's bowl. "Are you gonna eat that?" Hinata was reminded so suddenly of their past moment she almost didn't shake her head. Naruto grinned and took the bowl, "Thanks!" Just when Naruto was going to start eating Hinata's ramen, he felt chills go down his spine. Hinata looked at him worriedly as he suddenly stopped before eating. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and began to eat the ramen. After swallowing he said, "Nothing, I just got dejavu."

Hinata sat there, confused, but…hopeful. _D-Does he…remember?_ Naruto finished Hinata's ramen and patted his stomach. "Ahh…Nothing like good ramen." Hinata was taken out of her thoughts and laughed. "You're so easy to satisfy…" He pouted, "Oh really?" "Well, with food…Yes." Naruto chuckled, "Well...You're easy to satisfy too!" Hinata was taken back, and after awhile recovered, "W-What do you mean?" Naruto closed his eyes in a fox-like way and stuck his lower lip out, "Hmm…Well, I can always make you laugh. So…You're easily satisfied too!" He ended the statement with one of his trademark grins. Hinata felt her face grow warm; _Did he always…Notice this kind of stuff? _ Naruto looked around and how late it was getting. "Hmm…I think we should head back…It's getting late, unfortunately." Hinata nodded in agreement. She then paused. _…Wait…Unfortunately…?_ Naruto stood up, "You'll be okay on your way back right?" She couldn't risk Naruto bringing her back…Not only because of fear of embarrassment but, her father wouldn't be happy. So Hinata stood up and subtly stated, "Y-Yeah." _Since when has he…asked that?_ Naruto grinned, "Alright then. See ya later Hinata!" With that he ran off looking like the young boy he once was. Hinata started on her way back, her heart pounding and cheeks still warm. _Did he always notice when he makes me laugh? Does he actually…want to talk to me? Did he always…care this much?_ With these thoughts flooding her head she entered her house and flopped on her bed...And slept the best she could.

When Naruto got back from Ichiraku he couldn't help but sighing in relief that he was, **home**. After cheering a bit he put his stuff that he had taken on the mission back into place and got ready for bed. Once he was in his bed he couldn't sleep, and out of frustration he slammed his night cap into the pillow. After a few grumbles he looked at the night cap in confusion. _Where the heck did I get this from…? _He shrugged and put it on his head, "…Well, at least it's comfy…" He flopped back down and after a couple of times that he counted ramen bowls he finally fell asleep. He dreamed of a young girl, surprisingly familiar, giving him her cup of ramen. That once young girl was having the same exact dream. Just from a different perspective.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please review to keep me going Dejavu


End file.
